Tears Of The Moon
by pororo90
Summary: Sasuke tak pernah mengira bahwa keegoisannya membawa perpisahan dengan tunangannya, Hinata Hyuuga. Sasuke bertekad untuk bertemu kembali dengan sang juwita, jauh ke pedalaman Borneo. Meski ia harus belajar dari alam untuk merasakan apa yang disebut dengan kerinduan dan juga cinta./ AU/ Fantasy-Supernatural-Romance/SHDL 2016/ Prompt: Natural/ Mind to RnR?


.

"Please—" Sasuke memohon.

Tapi wanita itu hanya tersenyum, mendekat, lalu tangannya terulur membelai wajahnya. Tanpa kata.

Mata peraknya yang setengah mati Sasuke puja, hanya menyiratkan kebulatan tekad. Tak sedikitpun menyisakan penyesalan atas keputusan yang membuat mereka terpisah.

Tangan lembut itu telah menghilang, membuat udara terenggut dari dada Sasuke. Punggung wanita itu menjauh darinya.

Hanya menyisakan kesendirian, dan derak roda koper yang diseret.

Selalu, dan selalu, adegan perpisahan di bandara adalah hal cengeng yang paling dibenci oleh orang sekelas Sasuke Uchiha, pewaris industri Uchiha Enterprize, sekaligus anggota divisi kriminologi kepolisian Tokyo.

.

.

Dan kemudian aku lihat ke arah matahari

Dan ku bisa melihat

Oh, cara gravitasi menarikmu dan diriku

Dan kemudian kumelihat ke arah langit

Dan ku melihat ke arah matahari

Dan cara gravitasi memisahkan semua orang

Kepada semua orang.

(Gravity©Coldplay)

.

* * *

.

 **TEARS OF THE MOON**

 **.**

 **An original story by Poochan**

 **Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**

 **.**

 **SHDL 2016**

 **(SasuHina Days Love 2016)**

 **Prompt: NATURE**

 **.**

 **Warning: AU/Typos/Eyd/Mainstream/ooc,**

 **and another some madness and mistakes.**

 **.**

 **Rate: T+**

 **.**

 **Genre: Supernatural-Fantasy/Romance**

 **.**

Oneshoot ini dulunya adalah pesanan Anne Garbo _senpai_ (saya dirikues tahun 2014 dan saya baru membuatnya tahun 2016)

.

.

.

Enjoy—

.

.

Sasuke menarik resleting jaketnya. Keinginannya sudah bulat, tak bisa diganggu gugat. Ia tahu, bila salah satu diantara mereka masih saja tak mau berkorban, maka sudah bisa dipastikan mereka akan remuk redam. Dan efek kehancuran itu akan lebih terasa untuk Sasuke. Oleh karena itu, seminggu yang lalu ia menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya, lalu bertekad menyusul Hinata ke Indonesia.

Ya, kalian tidak keliru jika membayangkan sebuah negara dengan banyak pulau dengan iklim tropis. Dan _Hinatanya_ jauh di pedalaman hutan daratan Borneo dengan misi mulia konservasi Orang Utan.

Hal, yang dulu-nyaris tiga tahun yang lalu, ditentangnya mati-matian.

***p90***

.

Sasuke duduk di pesawat, matanya menerawang ke bawah, di mana dunia mengecil dalam pandangannya.

Kata-kata Hinata meremas jantungnya, lagi-dan lagi.

...

..

.

"Ini passionku, cita-citaku." Hinata mengutarakan keinginan hatinya kepada Sasuke, tapi selalu saja semuanya justru menggagalkan segala yang ia cita-citakan.

Sayang sekali, lelaki itu tak mengerti jalan pikiran kekasihnya. "Untuk apa? Toh akhirnya kau juga akan menikah. Lalu kau juga berakhir sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Kirim saja uang, jadilah donatur. Demi tuhan, kau Hyuuga, tak perlulah kau ke sana dan repot sendiri."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang menyiratkan luka. "Kalau kubilang berhenti saja dari Kepolisian dan berkarier saja sebagai CEO untuk perusahaan Uchiha, apa kau mau?!"

"Jangan mulai," Sasuke berdesis, "Permasalahan kita berbeda."

"Apanya?!" Hinata memekik, nyaris berteriak, "Apa karena aku wanita dan aku tak boleh mengikuti panggilan jiwaku? Apa karena aku wanita aku tak boleh melangkah terlalu jauh?"

Sasuke mengetatkan rahang. Giginya sudah beradu, namun lelaki itu enggan membuka mulut. Meski begitu amarah justru menggelegak, di mana otak Hinata? Meninggalkannya demi hewan-hewan itu?!

Lucu sekali, ia tunangan Hinata Hyuuga, dan kalah oleh hewan primata bodoh yang bernama Orang Utan?! Demi Tuhan! Siapa sih yang bodoh sekarang?!

.

.

"Kalian semua selalu melihat sesuatu berdasarkan materi. Aku ke sana karena aku ingin. Karena aku ingin diriku berguna."

Sasuke berdecih, wajahnya tampak sinis dan meremehkan, "Mau jadi apa kau? Dokter hewan? Aku bisa membukakan 10 klinik hewan jika kau mau."

Hinata tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi air matanya untuk jatuh, tapi ia menguatkan diri.

Kenapa begitu sulit sekali jalan yang ia tempuh. Kenapa orang selalu menganggap wanita hanya boleh di rumah, mengurus rumah, melahirkan anak lalu menunggu sang lelaki pulang.

Setreotip macam itu hanya mengungkung kehidupan wanita. Hinata bukan feminis, tapi ia merasa jengah dengan kehidupan ala aristokrat di mana ia hanya menjadi simbol wanita bangsawan. Berpesta dengan kedok pengumpulan dana, lalu disumbangkan entah ke mana.

Ia lebih suka melakukan aksi nyata, turun ke lapangan, melihat sendiri kesulitan dan juga tantangannya. Termasuk kecintaannya terhadap hewan. Ia tak suka memperlakukan mereka sebagai _sesuatu_ -karena mereka bukan barang. Mereka mahluk bernyawa yang juga butuh dilindungi.

.

"Apakah tidak cukup kau repot sebagai aktivis di sini dan kau masih harus ke sana?! Kau kurang kerjaan, hah?!" geram Sasuke.

Sakit, adalah kata yang dapat dirasakan Hinata saat orang yang paling ia percaya memahami dirinya justru melempar perkataan yang paling melukainya.

Ayahnya, hanya mengingatkan bahwa posisinya bisa saja digeser ke Hanabi jika ia nekat pergi. Tapi Hinata tak butuh semua jabatan sebagai _heiress_ atau apalah itu.

Kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji cukup berpesan agar ia hati-hati. Tak ada nada dukungan ataupun larangan, karena ia tahu, bahwa sesuatu yang dipaksakan akan menyakitkan nantinya.

Tapi mengapa?

Mengapa Sasuke tidak mengerti?!

.

"Jika sekarang kepolisian meneleponmu untuk menangani kasus, apa kau akan pergi?" Hinata bertanya dengan menahan agar air mata tidak berderai. Sorotnya yang terluka menatap tunangannya yang berdiri kokoh seperti karang. Tak tersentuh sedikitpun oleh perkataan Hinata.

"Ya." Bahkan tak ada waktu sedetik untuk menjawabnya. Hinata tahu, kecintaan Sasuke pada pekerjaannya sama seperti kecintaannya pada dunia yang ditekuninya.

Hinata menarik napas lelah, "Aku hidup di jaman yang menyebutkan lelaki dan perempuan setara. Yang mengajarkan bahwa seorang perempuan pun sekarang bisa menjadi astronot ataupun presiden. Dengan ilmu yang kuperoleh dan kupelajari akan sangat memalukan jika aku hanya bisa duduk diam sementara aku bisa dan mampu melakukannya."

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah tunangannya, "Mereka takkan kekurangan tanpa adanya dirimu di sana, pikirkan dengan kepalamu, berapa banyak yang kau korbankan jika berada di sana."

Hinata tersenyum sendu. "Kau tidak paham rupanya..."

"Tidak!" Tukas Sasuke dingin. "Kalau kau cukup punya waktu luang, perhatikan saja hubungan kita! Persiapkan dirimu untuk pernikahan. Atau apalah itu, jangan perberat pikiranku dengan ulahmu!"

.

Air mata Hinata menetes, "Ini tidak akan berhasil."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Hinata menatap ke arah tunangannya, "Kita-"

.

Suara dering telepon membuat semua perkataan yang sudah di ujung lidah Hinata terhenti. Sementara itu Sasuke sibuk mendengar isi percakapan di seberang sana.

Hanya beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke memutuskan sambungan dan tampak tergesa.

"Kita bicarakan nanti!" katanya langsung melesat pergi, bahkan tidak ada pelukan sayang atau kecupan di dahi seperti biasanya.

Tapi Hinata tahu.

Tidak pernah ada kesempatan lagi baginya untuk berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan Sasuke. Sebab, lelaki itu telah memutuskan sendiri bahwa jalan yang ia tempuh dengan Hinata telah berbeda. Mereka tak lagi satu visi dalam menjalani hubungan ini.

Sasuke sudah berubah. Lelaki itu tak lagi mampu memaklumi keinginan Hinata.

Mungkin lelaki itu telah lupa, bagaimana cara mereka bertemu. Yaitu melalui alam. Hinata yang ditugaskan di Thailand, bertemu Sasuke yang dalam sebuah tugas. Hinata yang kala itu adalah _volunteer_ untuk menjadi salah satu aktivis hewan langka masuk ke dalam hutan dan bertemu Sasuke dalam masa penyamaran.

Sayang sekali, kini cerita indah itu harus segera terlupakan.

.

 _Kembali ke masa sekarang._

.

Sasuke mendengar lagu dari ipod yang ditinggalkan Hinata. Ipod yang biasanya menemani mereka menghabiskan waktu santai yang tak pernah panjang. Di mana mereka akan berbagi cerita keseharian mereka sambil membayangkan bagaimana hubungan itu berakhir indah. Namun nyatanya keindahan itu adalah sebuah angan semu yang tak kunjung Sasuke raih.

.

Suara serak seseorang wanita terdengar begitu memilukan. Sebuah lagu kesedihan di mana manusia terlaku terpusat pada ego mereka sendiri, tanpa mau memahami dunia sekitarnya.

 _._

 _Semua di sekelilingku adalah wajah-wajah yang kukenal_

 _Tempat-tempat usang, wajah-wajah usang_

 _Masih dini dan cerah untuk saling bersaing_

 _Tak kemanapun, tak kemanapun_

 _Dan air mata memenuhi gelas-gelas mereka_

 _Tak berekspresi, tak berekspresi_

 _Kubenamkan kepala, kuingin tenggelamkan kesedihan_

 _Tak ada hari esok, tak ada hari esok_

 _[Mad World-©-Adam Lambert]_

.

 ***** ® Tears Of The Moon ® *****

.

.

.

Taman Nasional Tanjung Puting.

Kalimantan Tengah.

.

Mereka bilang jika kita mencintai dengan tulus, maka Tuhan akan memberikan beberapa test untuk dilalui, agar cinta yang dirasakan menjadi lebih bermakna. Kadang cinta kita tidak berbalas sama rata. Kadang ia berbuah manis dengan diberi lebih banyak.

Ketika aku memutuskan untuk pergi, kupikir aku kehilangan banyak hal namun nyatanya Tuhan begitu adil terhadap umatnya.

Aku mendapatkan banyak keluarga baru yang mencintaiku. Mereka adalah warga yang mengenalku di sini. Mereka yang menganggapku selayak saudara yang dikirim Tuhan untuk datang ke tempat menakjubkan ini.

Mereka percaya, bahwa leluhur mereka memanggil jiwa-jiwa yang berasal dari tanah ini, yang mungkin saja telah dilahirkan kembali ke tempat yang berbeda. Mereka bilang, aku adalah reinkarnasi dari para leluhur mereka yang menjaga dan melestarikan hutan ini. Sehingga aku akan kembali ke tempat di mana aku seharusnya berasal meskipun aku terlahir di tempat yang jauh. Atau berada di benua yang berbeda seperti Kathrine, Philipe, Francis, Antoine dan beberapa peneliti dan juga sukarelawan mancanegara.

Kami di sambut baik dan diperlakukan seperti saudara yang terpisah. Dicintai dan dibutuhkan. Sebuah perasaan yang kuat, seperti ikatan tanpa nama yang tidak bisa kau lepas meski kau tidak mengerti mengapa itu terjadi.

.

"Masih memikirkannya, Nata?" Aku menoleh ke arah wanita berkulit eksotis dengan mata berwarna kopi yang memikat. Dayu namanya, ia adalah wanita Dayak yang kebetulan menjadi mayoritas penduduk lokal Kalimantan tengah.

Aku tersenyum pahit.

Dayu kemudian berjalan menghampiriku dan duduk di sebelahku. Kami duduk di selasar rumah panggung yang ada di penangkaran. Kami sama-sama memandang bulan purnama yang menggantung cantik di cakrawala.

.

"Dia akan kembali kepadamu, seperti kamu yang kembali ke tempat ini." suaranya seperti gemerisik daun-daun bakau di tepi laut, begitu ringan dan menenangkan.

"Hmm?" Aku melihat oancaran wajahnya melalui sinar bulan purnama.

"Seperti kecintaanmu pada tempat ini, dia akan kembali kepadamu dengan alasan yang sama."

"Ngaco kamu." kekehku, kadang wanita yang sangat sederhana ini bisa melantur.

Lelaki itu takkan merendahkan egonya demi aku. Mungkin saja, kini ia telah menikahi wanita lain dan memiliki anak dari wanita itu. Seketika perasaanku tercabik, tapi itu adalah hal yang seharusnya terjadi dan terbaik untuknya. Harusnya aku bahagia dengan tahu bahwa mungkin saja ia telah berbahagia dengan wanita manapun pilihannya.

Dayu terkekeh, "Gemerisik daun mengabarkan bahwa ia datang. Roh alam yang menuntunnya ke sini. Dan ia akan menjadi bagian dari kita."

Aku tersenyum pedih, andai saja kenyataan adalah dongeng...

.

 ***** ® Tears Of The Moon ® *****

.

Adalah sebuah perjalanan yang berat untuk Sasuke. Ia sudah pergi sejauh ini, tapi ia sendiri merasa takut jika Hinata telah memiliki kehidupannya sendiri.

Mungkin saja, wanita itu telah menikah dan memiliki anak. Hinata sangat menarik dan cantik. Lebih dari itu, hatinya juga baik, dan bukan sosok wanita matrealistis. Dan Sasuke merasa bodoh karena menuruti egonya dan melepaskan Hinata begitu saja.

Setelah mendarat di Pangkalan Bun, seseorang dari biro pariwisata yang kupesan membawaku pergi. Kami naik mobil menuju Pelabuhan Kumai di mana _klotok-klotok_ (kapal motor kecil bisanya bertingkat dua dan bisa dihuni empat orang wisatawan dan bisa digunakan untuk menginap) yang tertambat di dermaga sederhana, menanti kami untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

Ada sesuatu yang tak dapat kupahami yang menarikku dalam sebuah pusaran energi yang besar. Sebuah kerinduan akan kehangatan. Dan matahari yang menyengat seakan menyadarkanku, bahwa aku telah di sini...

Di tempat di mana Hinataku tinggal.

.

.

 _Klotok_ ini membawaku mengarungi sungai Sekonyer menuju ke pusat penangkaran orang utan.

Sejauh mataku memandang adalah kehijauan yang tak pernah kudapati di Tokyo. Seperti memasuki dimensi yang berbeda. Di mana sesuatu yang primitif menggelitikku dengan perasaan rindu yang membuncah.

Angin membelai-belai lembut wajah dan rambutku, merayuku untuk memejamkan mata dan membayangkan kekasihku berdiri di ujung perjalanan, menatapku dengan matanya yang cantik. Dan aku tak mampu lagi menunggu untuk memeluknya.

Nyatanya, lamunan indah itu terpecah saat kurasakan guncangan besar terjadi, dan aku yang sedang berdiri di tepian dek yang tanpa terduga terpeleset jatuh ke dalam sungai.

***p90***

.

Sial!

.

Arus besarnya membuatku menjauhi _klotok_. Tanganku menggapai ranting-ranting saat kusadari seseorang menarikku ke arahnya, membuatku dan orang itu menepi ke arah tepian sungai.

Napasku tersengal, terbatuk-batuk akibat kemasukan air. Lelaki itu justru terkekeh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Logat Inggrisnya aneh sekali. Tapi mungkin itu hanya masalah pendengaran dan perspektifku saja.

Aku menarik napas dan mengangguk.

"Baguslah, kita harus bergerak, kawasan ini banyak buaya."

Mataku terbuka sejenak, enggan untuk berdebat, aku mengikuti lelaki itu melangkah

.

 ***** ® Tears Of The Moon ®*****

.

.

Perasaan lelah menggerogoti tubuh Sasuke Uchiha. Baju yang basah dan tas ransel yang masih dikenakannya dan dalam kondisi yang sama sialnya dengan dirinya membuatnya cepat lelah. Kakinya masih menyusuri jalan setapak dengan langkah lambat. Namun lekaki di depan sana enggan untuk berhenti untuk sekedar beristirahat dan memikirkan cara efektif untuk dapat pertolongan.

Mengapa ia harus mengikuti langkah orang asing itu dan tidak kembali ke aliran sungai agar ditemukan?

.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita berhenti atau tetap di aliran sungai?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, " Lalu kenapa kita tidak terus berjalan?" rupanya enggan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap punggung lelaki jangkung berkaos hitam itu. "Aku lelah." Ujar Sasuke jujur.

Lelaki itu lalu menyuruh Sasuke duduk di bawah pohon dan mendengarkan burung yang bersahutan. Suara yang bahkan hanya bisa didengar Sasuke jika ia sedang iseng menayangkan acara Discovery Channel. Dan anehnya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk menyimak dan mendengarkan gemerisik daun yang membuat kesan magis sekaligus menenangkan.

"Tahukah kamu asal-usul manusia?"

Gerakan Sasuke yang baru saja ingin membuka botol air mineral terhenti, wajahnya mendongak, menatap lelaki bermata coklat tanah itu dengan bingung. "Dari kera?"

Lelaki itu tertawa, sebuah jenis tawa penuh kebahagiaan karena menganggap pernyataan Sasuke tampak seperti guyonan. "Nenek moyang kami, Suku Dayak memepercayai bahwa manusia sejati berasal dari naga*. Dalam pedoman hidup yang sering diperdengarkan, mereka menyebut _rengan tingang nyanak jata_ yang artinya anak enggang putera-puteri naga."

Sasuke mengulas senyum simpul, lalu meneguk isi botolnya lalu menyodorkan kepada si lelaki namun ditolaknya halus.

"Karena kami bukanlah kera, maka kami tak akan menyerah atas apa yang kami yakini."

Sasuke merasa hatinya disentil. Karena ia mengingat bagaimana getolnya membuat Hinata gagal ke tanah Borneo. Sementara ia sendiri justru sibuk meminta untuk dipahami serta diperhatikan.

Lelaki itu menarik napas, lalu melanjutkan obrolannya. " **Sekali berarti kemudian mati.** "

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, "Aku pernah mendengarnya,"

"Itu sajak terkenal dari Khairil Anwar." Ia tersenyum, "Bahwa kehidupan terlalu berharga jika kita hanya diam dan berada terus dalam zona nyaman kita. Membiarkan hal buruk terjadi sementara kita bisa memperbaiki dan mencegah itu terdengar kejam."

Sasuke terpaku beberapa saat.

Lelaki itu kemudian menengadah ke langit. Sepertinya sedang menikmati suara burung-burung yang bersahutan. Akan datang hujan." Katanya. "Sebaiknya kita lakukan perjalanan."

.

.

Sasuke dan lelaki tanpa nama itu terus menyusuri hutan, berharap cepat sampai di pusat konservasi. Namun begitu, Sasuke tidak tahu, mengapa orang di depan sana, yang memandu jalannya seolah familiar di matanya.

"Alam mengajarkan kita untuk saling berbagi, saling mengsihi. Kita diberi kemampuan untuk merasakan, menghormati dan melestarikan alam. Karena porsi kehidupan manusia dan alam adalah seimbang."

Sasuke merasakan kesedihan yang tak dapat ia tela'ah, melihat beberapa tempat gersang yang sepertinya habis terbakar oleh api, entah disengaja ataupun tidak.

"Ada beberpa orang yang mungkin membakar hutan kami. Hutan yang menjadi tempat bergantung kehidupan yang sama berharganya dengan manusia."

Sasuke menyentuh ujung batang pohon yang berwarna kehitaman, membayangkan bahwa pohon itu telah berusia puluhan tahun dengan banyak ranting dan daun hijau, yang merupakan tempat tinggal Burung Enggang, ataupun tempat bermain bagi Orang Utan ataupun Owa-owa.

"Tapi alam terus berkembang, _patah tumbuh, hilang berganti_..." Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Asal masih ada orang yang sadar dan terus menjaganya."

Lucu sekali, Sasuke menatap orang itu, lelaki asing yang beberapa waktu lalu berbagi perjalanan bersamanya. Menatap senyum indah yang justru membuatnya sedih, entah untuk alasan yang Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Yang ada hanya titik-titik air yang kian rapat berjatuhan dari langit. Membentuk sebuah gerimis yang kian membesar menjadi hujan.

.

Lelaki itu terus melangkah, dan Sasuke tanpa kata mengikutinya. Hingga matanya melihat, sebuah tempat yang terlihat teduh, dengan orang-orang yang terlihat sibuk.

Seseorang tampak berteriak dan menunjuk ke arahnya. Dan ada seseorang yang ia rindukan ada di sana. Menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran dan kerinduan yang kental.

Wanita itu tak banyak berubah dari yang terakhir ia ingat, masih dengan paras ayunya dan mata bening yang tak pernah ia sangkal keindahannya. Dan Hinatanya yang menangis menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat yang tak bisa ia abaikan.

"Syukurlah... syukurlah..." gumam Hinata di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, dan ia merasa ia begitu lelah. Dan gravitasi menyedotnya, menyedot segala kesadarannya.

.i

 ***** © Tears Of The Moon © *****

.

.

Ketika ia membuka mata, yang ia lihat adalah atap kayu dan suara orang bercakap-cakap.

.

Sasuke berusaha untuk bangun dan bersandar pada dinding kayu. Kepalanya agak pening tapi udara panas membuatnya terjaga.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Hinata datang tak lama setelah ia menyenderkan badan.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Ya."

"Kata Antoine, kau dehidrasi. Dan bagaimana mungkin kau sanggup berjalan di dalam hutan selama dua hari tanpa istirahat?"

Alis Sasuke nyaris bertaut, _dua hari katanya?_ Ia ingat ia hanya berjalan setengah hari.

"Tunggu, hari apa ini?" Suara serak Sasuke tampak bergetar.

"Senin," Jawab Hinata lembut, "Kudengar kau jatuh ke sungai hari Sabtu. Mereka terus mencari seorang turis Jepang yang menjatuhkan diri ke sungai. Mereka menyisir dan mengabarkan kepada siapapun yang mungkin menemukanmu di tepian."

Sasuke mengernyit, ia merasa kepalanya pusing. Ia yakin hanya setengah hari di hutan. Buktinya ia dapat mencapai tempat ini sebelum petang. "Kurasa aku mulai bingung, aku yakin orang itu dan aku hanya berjalan setengah hari di hutan. Memang kami berjalan ke tempat yang jauh, tapi aku yakin bahwa aku tak menemui malam hari."

" _Orang itu_? Apa sih yang kau bicarakan Sasu- _kun_?"

"Orang yang bersamaku. Yang menjadi pemanduku, yang membawaku ke tempat ini." Sasuke yakin bahwa ia tidak sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol atau apapun ketika itu.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang bersamamu Sasuke. Kau sendirian."

Sasuke tertawa getir, "Sungguh Hinata aku bersama seorang lelaki. Dan kami berjalan setengah hari untuk sampai ke tempat ini." Sasuke masih bersikukuh kalau ia bersama seseorang dan berjalan kaki setengah hari.

Hinata menarik napas lelah, "Kau berjalan sendirian Sasuke. Dan ketika kau tiba di sini, itu Hari Minggu petang. Kemudian kau pingsan semalaman dan baru terjaga sekarang. Bahkan ini sudah hari Senin, jadi kau pasti kelelahan sehingga kau mengalami delusi."

Sasuke menggeleng. Dan ini semua masih terasa aneh untuknya.

"Istirahatlah dulu, aku akan memanggil Antoine untuk memeriksamu. Mungkin aku juga harus memanggil Dayu dan kawan yang lainnya."

...

..

.

Matahari telah tenggelam di ufuk barat. Meninggalkan jejak semburat oranye yang kian memudar.

Mereka semua duduk di selasar rumah panggung dengan penerangan lampu yang masih tampak remang karena malam belum sepenuhnya datang.

.

"Dia hanya shock, dan juga dehidrasi. Selebihnya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," Bule Perancis itu tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata lalu memasukkan stetoskopnya ke tas yang ia bawa.

Sasuke masih diam tak bersuara, masih bingung membedakan hal yang nyata ataupun hanya imajinasinya semata.

Sementara itu, sesosok perempuan berkulit eksotis tampam masuk ke dalam percakapan. Ia berpakaian sederhana, dengan kaos yang terlihat nyaman dan kain yang menjadi bawahannya. Wanita itu tersenyum familiar, sebuah senyum tulus yang terkesan hangat.

"Ingin minum, Uchiha-san?" katanya ramah, sambil membawa nampan berisi tempat air yag terbuat dari tanah. Dihiasi oleh ukiran yang tampak aneh sekaligus memikat.

Sasuke menyambut sebuah gelas kayu yang diukir pula sedemikan rupa.

Meneguk kesegarannya. Dan ia merasakan perasaan lega yang tak dapat diutarakannya.

Sasuke menengadah ke langit, di mana bulan mulai nampak. Rupanya langit sepenuhnya gelap, suara gemerisik daun seolah sebuah orkestra alam yang menenangkan. Suara jangkrik menambah kesan yang tak mungkin Sasuke lupakan.

.

"Ada beberapa orang yang beruntung bertemu dengan leluhur mereka." Dayu membuka percakapan.

Hinata mengernyit, dan terpaksa menerjemahkan perkataan wanita Dayak itu kepada Sasuke.

"Mungkin yang kau temui adalah Roh Leluhurmu, Roh hutan yang menjelma menjadi seseorang yang sengaja membimbingmu ke tempat ini."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar perkataan wanita itu, dan menatap mata berwarna kopi itu dengan sirat pengharapan yang tulus.

"Kadang ada banyak hal yang tak bisa dijelaskan oleh akal logika. Sampai kita mendapatkan anugrah untuk menyatakannya."

Hening tanpa kata, namun begitu Dayu masih melanjutkan,

"Kadang alam memberikan kita peringatan, atau pertanda. Sesuatu yang kadang mungkin kita bisa rasakan dan kita mengerti. Tapi aku percaya bahwa ketika jiwa kita terpanggil, maka kita akan berlaku lebih bijaksana."

.

Sasuke melihat bulan bulat yang ada di langit. Bulan yang entah bagaimana bisa terlihat berkali lipat lebih indah di matanya.

"Bisakah aku tinggal di sini?" Sasuke berbisik lirih di antara keheningan.

.

Dayu tersenyum,

"Tentu saja, kau bisa menjadi bagian dari kami. Kita akan mengurusnya nanti." Hinata menjawab dengan keharuan. Sudah lama sejak mereka terakhir kali bersama, Sasuke mau berada di tempat yang jauh tanpa memikirkan tugas-tugasnya. "Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari Kepolisian dua bulan yang lalu, Hinata. Dan tentang perusahaan, kupikir aku bisa menyerahkannya pada Itachi untuk diurus."

"Kau mengorbankan banyak hal untukku?" mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, ia terharu dan sontak saja ia teringat akan perkataan Dayu bahwa Tuhan kadang mengabulkan permintaan terdalam kita dengan cara yang luar biasa.

Sasuke merengkuh Hinata, dan melekatkan kepala pujaan hatinya ke dalam dekapannya, di dadanya. Mereka memandang bulan yang sama di tempat yang sama.

"Kupikir, cinta adalah alasan krusial yang patut diperjuangkan _sayang_."

Dan Hinata tak dapat menahan lengkungan senyumnya. Ia merapatkan dirinya ke arah Sasuke. Menatap bulan yang berpijar cantik di langit kelam.

Sayup terdengar sebuah lagu indah yang sengaja di putar oleh Antoine, lelaki yang kini masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mulai mengisi daya lampu listriknya.

.

.

 _I walked across an empty land_

 _I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

 _I felt the earth beneath my feet_

 _Sat by the river and it made me complete_

 _Oh simple thing where have you gone_

 _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

 _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

 _I came across a fallen tree_

 _I felt the branches of it looking at me_

 _Is this the place we used to love?_

 _Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

 _Oh simple thing where have you gone_

 _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

 _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

 _So if you have a minute why don't we go_

 _Talk about it somewhere only we know._

 _This could be the end of everything_

 _So why don't we go_

 _Somewhere only we know._

 _Oh simple thing where have you gone_

 _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

 _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

 _So if you have a minute why don't we go_

 _Talk about it somewhere only we know._

 _This could be the end of everything_

 _So why don't we go_

 _Somewhere only we know._

 _This could be the end of everything_

 _So why don't we go_

 _Somewhere only we know._

.

.

 ***** OWARI *****

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

*) Disebutkan di _sansana kayau_ (sebuah puisi rakyat) bahwa tujuan hidup orang dayak adalah membentuk generasi yang lebih baik (menjadi manusia yang sebenarnya dan mewarisi kebajikan = naga)

.

* * *

.

 **a/n** :

Happy end.

As usual request.

.

Padahal saya suka yang sad. #dikeroyok.

Kenapa saya update ini? Soalnya saya tiap tahun selalu ikut SHDL. Ya meski selalu melanggar role (karena pakai lagu). #BiasanyaJugaGitu. #nyengir.

Eniwei, nature ya...

Kenapa pilih tema itu dari sekian tema yang disajikan. Jujur karena saya punya hutang dan juga ketertarikan kepada " alam".

Beberapa orang bilang mengangkat legenda, sage, atau mite. Beberapa juga mengangkat tentang dongeng.

Tapi alam tidak melulu soal itu kan? Saya mau horor sih, tapi nggak mau horror yang nakutin. Maunya manis. Nah lho?

Awalnya saya mengangkat suku Dayak dan Taman Nasional Tanjung Puting karena saya kepengen banget bisa wisata ke sana. Sayang sekali saya ini nggak toleran dalam banyak hal. Kata Pyon, saya ditakdirkan untuk di rumah dan melihat dunia melalui internet. Jiah, tega sekali dia bilang gitu!

Saya vegetarian dengan banyak alergi, termasuk mabuk laut. Bayangkan saja jika saya naik klotok, padahal saya pengeennnn T^T.

Wisata di Indonesia makin berkembang dan maju, san saya membidik ini sebagai surga. Makanya alam bisa dihubungkan dengan wisata kan? #maksa.

BTW, saya abis sakit 4hari. Hmm.. kalo diitung setiap bulan saya pasti sakit, entah 2-4hr. Kalo ada bulan di mana saya enggak sakit, saya justru waspada, jangan-jangan saya mau sakit yang besar (masuk RS maksudnya) Haha.. doakan saya sehat ya. :D

 **Dianjurkan untuk mendengarkan playlist:**

1\. Not With Me (Bondan Prakoso)

2\. Mad World (Cui Tianqi cover) lagunya sedih banget! Apalagi dengar suaranya yang ngerock abis. Ps: versi aslinya flat banget, dan aku lebih suka versi cover-annya daripada versi Adam Lambert.

3\. Somewhere only we know. I love this song! Hidup jadul!

Regards:

Poochan


End file.
